


Аквариумный телевизор с двумя рыбками

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Фрэнк всегда считал, что Джерард любит свой аквариумный телевизор больше, чем его.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Аквариумный телевизор с двумя рыбками

март, 2014.

Фрэнк всегда считал, что Джерард любит свой аквариумный телевизор больше, чем его.

И его совершенно не волновало, что этот аквариум сделан из старого телевизора, что водорослей там очень мало, что золотистых рыбок там только две, что вода в аквариуме всегда почти зеленая, что эти рыбки могут сдохнуть в любой момент от мутной воды. Ему было плевать на все это, он ему нравился таким, каким он есть в данный момент.

Фрэнк знал, что Джерард сильно расстроится и снова будет находиться долгое время в состоянии "мне плохо, дай еще бухла", если рыбки помрут.

Поэтому, он, притупляя в себе ревность своего парня к рыбкам, чистил отвратительно грязные стекла телевизора, пока сами животные спокойно плавали в банке.

Фрэнк совершенно не понимал, как Джерард может часами глядеть на своих аквариумных рыбок, сидя напротив телевизора и поедая целый мешок чипсов за день. Как он может просто не сводить взгляда с этих мелких позвоночных и завороженно наблюдать за каждым их движением, пусть это будет даже единственный взмах хвостом или пускание пузырей в воде.

Фрэнку было всегда завидно этим рыбам, ведь Джерард уделяет им больше времени, чем ему.

Но, конечно, бывают моменты, когда парень с вечной синевой под глазами проводил целые дни, а бывает недели, вместе со своим обожаемым Фрэнки. Они вместе засыпали в одно время, смотрели фантастические фильмы, пили горячий шоколад с сиропом, гуляли по городу или просто целовались на кровати.

А потом это время проходило, и Джерард снова любовался своими любимыми рыбками, а не парнишкой с кучей татуировок на теле. И этот парнишка снова ревновал рыбкам своего возлюбленного.

Когда уже становилась глубокая ночь, Фрэнк всегда говорил Джерарду "пойдем спать, уже стемнело. Сид и Люси никуда не уплывут от тебя, они любят тебя", и они вместе уходили в постель и говорили друг другу перед сном, обнимаясь и целуясь в губы, "я тебя люблю, спи спокойно".

И в такие мгновения Фрэнк понимал, что Джерард-таки любит его больше, чем этих аквариумных рыбок в старом телевизоре.


End file.
